Huida En La Noche
by Tanya Masen Cullen
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN Bella había viajado hasta la Toscana para descubrir su pasado italiano, no para encontrar marido. Pero después de una sorprendente noche de pasión, el conde Edward Cullen le dijo que iba a casarse con ella. (SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO)
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UN LIBRO QUE ME ENCANTO Y ESPERO A USTEDES TAMBIEN**_

_**PERO PRINCIPALMENTE ES EL REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS HACIA UNA COMPAÑERA DE FFAD LLAMADA SHARON JAZMIN SANCHEZ **_

_**ESPERO TE GUSTE ES CON MUCHO CARIÑO Y APRECIO Y NO NOS MATES POR FIIIIIZ**_

* * *

_**ADAPTACION**__:_ _Bella había viajado hasta la Toscana para descubrir su pasado italiano, no para encontrar marido. Pero después de una sorprendente noche de pasión, el conde Edward Cullen le dijo que iba a casarse con ella. Edward sólo había pretendido convertirla en su amante, pero, al descubrir que ella era virgen, tuvo que cambiar los planes. Sin embargo, no tenía el menor problema en cumplir con su deber moral... si eso significaba dormir con Bella noche tras noche._


	2. Chapter 2

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHARON**

**TE DESEO LO MEJOR EN TU DIA**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Era extraño pensar que aquel podía haber sido su hogar, reflexionó Bella contemplando el exuberante paisaje de la Toscana ante ella, mientras subía la cuesta. Por bello que fuera, no sentía nada hacia él. Se detuvo en la cuneta y abrió el mapa sobre el asiento del copiloto. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, aquella colección de tejados rojos con una torre de iglesia, a kilómetro y medio de distancia, más o menos, debía ser Vernici. El pueblo era más pequeño de lo que esperaba, pero encontraría alojamiento. No pensaba quedarse más que unos días. Cuanto más se acercaba a su destino, sin embargo, más dudas tenía en cuanto a lo acertado de su empresa. Veinticinco años era mucho tiempo. La familia Cullen podía haberse marchado, quizá ya no vivieran allí. Si era así, olvidaría el asunto de una vez por todas, se juró. De un modo u otro vería una parte de Europa hasta entonces desconocida para ella.

El pueblo, rodeado de olivares, tenía cierto aire medieval, reflexionó al llegar. Sus estrechas calles partían todas radialmente de una plaza central. De pronto un coche salió disparado a toda velocidad por una de ellas.

Habría golpeado al de Bella, de no haberse apartado ella rápidamente. Solo había una dirección en la que avanzar, y era precisamente atravesando una barrera que protegía unas obras en la calzada, obras en la que el empedrado terminaba haciendo un extraño ángulo sobre el que Bella fue a golpear el vehículo metiendo la rueda delantera en un hoyo bastante profundo.

Sujeta por el cinturón de seguridad, solo sufrió la sacudida y el susto, pero fue suficiente como para que se quedara ahí sentada un buen rato. Los peatones que había por los alrededores no tardaron en acercarse a husmear, nada más oír el golpe y el ruido de los frenos.

Con sus escasos conocimientos de italiano, Bella apenas pudo comprender lo que decían. No le quedaba más remedio que comunicarse por gestos. Por fin un peatón abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudó a salir del coche. Bella, mientras tanto, trataba de hacerse comprender. La única palabra que pudo descifrar de lo que el transeúnte decía fue «taller».

—Si, grazie, signor— respondió agradecida, esperando que el hombre comprendiera y llamara a alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

El peatón que la había ayudado se marchó calle arriba. Bella dio la vuelta al vehículo para examinar los daños. El lateral delantero estaba destrozado. La rueda se había incrustado en la aleta debido al impacto, y ésta, naturalmente, estaba muy abollada. Era un consuelo que el coche fuera italiano, porque así no le costaría encontrar piezas nuevas, si es que eran necesarias.

Importunados más que ayudados por los transeúntes, bien dispuestos a echar una mano y dar un consejo, enseguida llegaron dos hombres que comenzaron a sacar el vehículo del hoyo con una grúa. Tardaron casi media hora en conseguirlo. El estado del coche era bastante peor de lo que había creído en un principio. La rueda estaba destrozada, la aleta hecha un guiñapo, y el capó necesitaría un montón de golpes y pintura para recuperar su estado inicial. La alegría y la sencillez con la que trabajaban los dos mecánicos, sin embargo, le inspiraron confianza. Uno de ellos, que chapurreaba alguna que otra palabra en inglés, le indicó que sería necesario pedir una rueda y una aleta nuevas a Siena o quizá, incluso, a Florencia. Cuando Bella le preguntó cuánto tiempo les llevaría eso, el hombre extendió las manos en un gesto fácil de interpretar. Una semana, quizá. Era posible que algo más. ¿Quién podía saberlo? Aparte de eso, por supuesto, estaban las horas de trabajo en el taller. Otra semana más, pudiera ser. ¿El coste? El mecánico extendió las manos expresivamente una vez más. Costaría lo que costara, concluyó Bella, perdiendo las ganas de seguir preguntando nada.

Bella declinó el ofrecimiento de acompañarlos en la grúa, sentada en el estrecho espacio de la cabina entre ellos dos, y siguió al vehículo a pie por una calle lateral hasta el taller, donde su coche fue sencillamente aparcado en espera de que alguien le prestara la debida atención. Aquel era su único medio de transporte. Las piezas serían pedidas de inmediato, aseguró el mecánico más joven. Mientras tanto, él mismo podía procurarle un sitio en el que alojarse.

Bella observó cómo la miraba de arriba abajo, e inmediatamente declinó el ofrecimiento. Entonces pensó por primera vez en el vehículo que había causado el accidente. El conductor era una mujer joven, el coche, imponente, azul. Bella se los describió ambos al mecánico, aunque con pocas esperanzas. La respuesta, sin embargo, fue rápida.

—San Cotone — dijo el mecánico—. Tienes que ir a San Cotone, a tres kilómetros de aquí — añadió desempolvando un mapa—. Son muy ricos, oblígales a pagar.

Bella, desde luego, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Tenía seguro contra accidentes, pero las reclamaciones en suelo extranjero eran notoriamente difíciles de cobrar. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se enfurecía. Su empresa inicial, la razón por la que había viajado hasta Vernici, quedó temporalmente olvidada. Estaba atrapada en aquel pueblo remoto por culpa de una alocada adolescente que no tenía nada que hacer excepto conducir a toda velocidad, sin la menor consideración. Pero la pregunta era: ¿cómo llegar a aquel lugar?

— ¿Taxi?, ¿autobús?

— En coche — repuso el mecánico.

— ¿Y cómo diablos voy a...? — comenzó a decir Bella, interrumpiéndose de pronto al ver lo que él señalaba: un viejo Fiat que, obviamente, había visto mejores días. Dada su situación, sin embargo, no podía elegir. Si ese era el único vehículo disponible, se lo llevaría—. ¿Cuánto me va a cobrar?

El mecánico se encogió de hombros elocuentemente, sonriente, y por fin dijo:

— Ya pagarás después.

A pesar de su aspecto destartalado, el Fiat arrancó a la primera. Bella tomó de nuevo la carretera por la que había llegado y eligió después la desviación que le había indicado el mecánico.

Tras los olivos, un inmenso viñedo cultivado, según parecía, por todo un ejército de trabajadores. De pronto Bella relacionó la marca del vino de aquel lugar, Chianti, con el que solía tomar en casa. Los propietarios del viñedo debían ser ricos de verdad. Sin duda podían pagar el arreglo de su coche.

Tras la verja de hierro que daba paso a la propiedad, un camino en curva, rodeado de árboles y jardines, llevaba hasta una majestuosa villa de piedra. Bella se detuvo en el aparcamiento de grava que había frente a la fachada. No se dejaría impresionar. Alguien de esa familia la había sacado de la carretera, y su deber era reembolsarle el coste del taller.

Junto a la imponente puerta de dos hojas, embebida en la piedra, un tirador de estilo antiguo. Bella escuchó claramente el timbre, profundo y repetido. El hombre que abrió, ya mayor, iba vestido con camisa blanca y traje negro. Debía formar parte del personal de la casa. La miró brevemente, con desdén, y luego desvió la vista hacia el destartalado Fiat.

— Quiero ver al propietario — dijo Bella sin dejarlo hablar—. Padrone.

El hombre sacudió enfáticamente la cabeza, dijo algo ininteligible en italiano, intentó cerrar. Bella sujetó la puerta con ambas manos e insistió:

— ¡Padrone!

Por la cara que puso el hombre, era evidente que no iba a dejarla pasar. Sólo le quedaba una opción. Bella se escabulló dentro de la casa pasando por delante de él antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento. Atravesó un vestíbulo de mármol y se dirigió, decidida, hacia una de las puertas que había allí. La abrió y entró. Nadie la echaría.

Por el otro lado, en la cerradura, había una llave. Bella la echó y apoyó la frente sobre la puerta para recuperar el aliento. Hacer aquel movimiento había sido una locura, pensó. Tras oír unos golpes en la puerta desde fuera, seguidos de lo que le pareció una pregunta, Bella se quedó helada. Otra voz masculina contestó, esta vez desde dentro, desde detrás de ella. Bella se dio la vuelta y vio una enorme habitación cubierta de librerías. En el extremo opuesto, un hombre sentado frente a una mesa de despacho inmensa.

— Buon pomeriggeo — dijo él.

— ¿Parla inglese? — preguntó esperanzada.

— Por supuesto — respondió él con fluidez—. Discúlpeme por mi torpeza. Por un momento me confundió el moreno de su cabello, creí que era de la misma sangre que yo. Pero no, jamás he conocido a ninguna italiana con ese tono azul de ojos tan vívido, ni con una piel tan fina y maravillosamente pálida como la suya.

Bella sintió que su pálida piel se ruborizaba ante la extravagancia de la observación.

—Soy yo quien debe disculparse por invadir su intimidad así — contestó ella —; era el único modo de entrar, con el guardia que hay en la puerta.

—Alistair apenas habla inglés — sonrió ligeramente el hombre, disculpándola —, y es evidente que usted habla aún menos italiano. No es de extrañar que se produjera un malentendido. Quizá pueda usted explicarme a mí a qué ha venido.

Bella, que seguía con la espalda pegada a la puerta, dio un paso adelante y, viendo al hombre ponerse en pie, sintió un estremecimiento. No tendría más de treinta años, y su cuerpo, con una camisa color crema y un pantalón oscuro, parecía atlético y ágil.

— Necesito ver al cabeza de familia — afirmó ella.

— Soy yo, Edward Cullen — contestó él inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Por un segundo, el shock le robó el habla y toda claridad de pensamiento. Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía que haber más de una familia que se apellidada Cullen en el lugar, se dijo. Era imposible que se tratara de la misma a la que ella estaba buscando.

Y, no obstante, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué razón tenía para suponer que los Cullen a los que buscaba eran de la clase trabajadora, en lugar de aristócratas?

—Parece usted sorprendida — comentó él enarcando las cejas, con una expresión de diversión.

—Esperaba a alguien mayor — respondió ella, incapaz de revelar nada más, de momento—. Al padre de una joven que conduce un convertible amarillo.

—Alice — afirmó Edward haciéndose cargo de inmediato —, mi hermana pequeña.

— ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

— Ha provocado un accidente. Hace una hora, más o menos. En Vernici. Mi coche está en el taller, necesitará piezas nuevas. Además, me han dicho que tendrán que pedirlas a Siena o a Florencia, y eso llevará bastante tiempo... ¡por no hablar del coste, claro!

— ¿Tiene usted seguro?

— ¡Por supuesto que tengo seguro! — respondió Bella ofendida, con aspereza, creyendo que él trataba de evadirse del problema—. Pero no puedo esperar a que mi aseguradora le cobre el arreglo a la suya, eso llevaría más tiempo aún. De todos modos, es la compañía de seguros de su hermana la responsable del daño. ¡Eso si ella tiene seguro, claro! — Exclamó guardando silencio, comprendiendo que había sido impertinente—. Lo siento, ese comentario no ha sido muy cortés.

— No, no lo ha sido, pero quizá lo merezca. Si tiene usted la amabilidad de abrir la puerta que ha cerrado antes con llave, para que pase Alistair, yo me encargaré de todo.

Bella obedeció de mala gana, temiendo en parte que Edward le ordenara al mayordomo sacarla de la casa de inmediato. El sirviente entró sin demora, dirigiendo la vista hacia su señor como si ella no existiera.

Edward Cullen habló en italiano, rápidamente, despachando al anciano.

— Por favor, tome asiento — añadió luego dirigiéndose a Bella, señalando la silla más cercana.

Edward no se sentó; permaneció de pie, apoyado sobre la mesa, poniéndola en evidente desventaja. No importaba, se dijo Bella; siempre podía volver a ponerse en pie, en caso necesario.

— Aún no me ha dicho usted su nombre.

— Disculpe, soy Bella, Isabella Swan.

— ¿Ha venido a Italia de vacaciones?

En aquel momento, lo más fácil era contestar que sí, decidió Bella. No estaba del todo convencida de que la cuestión del apellido fuera del todo una coincidencia. Aparte de sus rasgos más obvios, no tenía parecido alguno con el hombre de la foto que llevaba en el bolso.

— Sí, estoy aquí de paso. He atravesado toda Francia y toda Suiza sin incidentes. Si su hermana no hubiera conducido tan deprisa...

— Creo que será mejor que esperemos a que llegue ella. Está en casa, lo sé, no tardará en bajar. Hasta entonces, hablemos de otra cosa — sugirió Edward con cortesía—. El color de su pelo no es habitual en Inglaterra. ¿Tiene usted, quizá, parientes extranjeros?

— Mi padre era italiano.

— ¿Era?

— Sí, murió antes de que yo naciera. Soy adoptada. Me adoptó mi padre inglés — alegó adelantándose a la siguiente pregunta, rogando porque él no hiciera ninguna más hasta descubrir si era uno de los Cullen a los que buscaba.

— Comprendo.

Para alivio de Bella, Edward Cullen no hizo más preguntas. No inquirió por el apellido de su padre italiano. Para empezar, seguro que suponía que su madre inglesa ni siquiera tenía derecho a llevarlo.

La puerta del despacho se abrió. Por ella entró una joven cuyo aspecto contrastaba rotundamente con el estilo de la casa. Armada de colgantes y anillos, su cabello parecía una casada color ónix un poco alborotada. Iba toda vestida de cuero negro, con pantalones ajustados y una chaqueta que mostraba su bonita figura.

Nada más entrar, fue evidente que la joven reconoció a Bella, pero eso no pareció perturbarla. Se dirigió a su hermano en italiano, pasando a hablar en inglés sin dificultad en cuanto él se lo indicó. Hablaba incluso con más fluidez que él.

— Yo no he tenido la culpa — declaró sin mirar siquiera a Bella —. Mi coche está intacto.

— ¡Porque yo me desvié para evitar el golpe! Ibas demasiado deprisa como para parar, ¡ni siquiera frenaste! — exclamó Bella revolviéndose en el asiento, poco dispuesta a dejarla salirse con la suya—. De donde yo vengo, es ilegal abandonar la escena del accidente... sobre todo si hay heridos.

— Si estuvieras herida, no estarías aquí — contestó Alice.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver. Ahora tengo que quedarme en Vernici hasta que reparen mi coche, y eso va a costarme una fortuna. Al menos, dame los datos de tu seguro para que se los dé yo al mío.

— ¡Tú lo que quieres es que Edward te dé dinero ahora! — gritó la joven.

Edward dijo entonces algo en italiano con evidente mal humor, y la chica apretó los dientes. Cuando habló de nuevo, lo hizo con resentimiento:

— Lo siento.

— Le pido disculpas por el modo en que mi hermana se ha dirigido a usted... y por su aspecto. Acaba de volver de un colegio de Suiza la semana pasada y... — Edward se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Será mejor que yo me haga cargo de la cuestión económica. ¿Tiene usted alojamiento? — Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Y su equipaje, ¿dónde está?

— Lo dejé en el maletero de mi coche. Del mío, no del coche que he traído para venir aquí. Ese lo he alquilado en el taller.

— Lo devolveremos, mandaré traer su equipaje aquí. Si me da las llaves, yo me ocuparé.

— ¿Aquí? — repitió Bella confusa—. No creo que...

— Naturalmente, se quedará usted en San Cotone hasta que reparen su coche — afirmó Edward. — Lo repararán en Siena.

— Pero no puedo permitir que... — comenzó Bella a decir, interrumpiéndose al ver que él la hacía callar con un gesto de la mano.

— Debe usted permitirme enmendar el comportamiento de mi hermana. Sería descortés, por su parte, rechazar mi hospitalidad.

— Entonces, por supuesto, acepto — accedió Bella tras una pausa—. Gracias, signor.

— Por favor, llámame Edward — sonrió él, haciéndola estremecerse—. ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila?

— Claro — confirmó Bella incrédula ante el giro que había tomado la situación—. Eres muy amable.

Los ojos verdes de Edward contemplaron su rostro, quedando fijos por fin en sus labios, antes de decir:

— Me cuesta trabajo no serlo con una mujer tan bella. Es mi punto débil, supongo.

Bella soltó una carcajada, tratando de hacer caso omiso de sus propias emociones.

— Dudo mucho que no seas así con todo el mundo. Hombre o mujer.

— He dicho que me cuesta trabajo, no que me sea imposible — contestó Edward volviendo la vista hacia la puerta, que se abría en ese momento—. Sue te enseñará tu habitación — añadió dirigiéndose a la doncella que acababa de entrar, a la que él mismo debía haber llamado con algún timbre oculto—. Yo me ocuparé de tus maletas. Hasta entonces, te aconsejo que descanses. Muchas veces los accidentes de tráfico producen un shock retardado.

Bella se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, consciente de la mirada de Edward, fija en ella. La doncella no hablaba inglés, de modo que subieron las escaleras en silencio. El dormitorio al que la llevó era tan grandioso como el resto de la casa. Tenía puertas que se abrían a un balcón con magníficas vistas. La habitación, con baño propio, estaba decorada con muebles y detalles de oro macizo. En el vestidor, las paredes estaban recubiertas de espejos. Bella se miró. Su aspecto no era intachable, precisamente. El golpe había dejado sus secuelas.

Bella sacó un sobre de su bolso y se sentó en la cama a examinar la fotografía que había dentro. En ella, una pareja joven abrazada miraba a la cámara pletórica de felicidad. Ella tenía la tez muy blanca y los cabellos castaños. Ambos eran adolescentes.

Bella había encontrado aquella foto en su casa, un día de lluvia, mientras rebuscaba por el trastero. Tenía entonces quince años. La licencia de matrimonio que había en el sobre junto con la foto había supuesto para ella lo mismo que un temblor de tierra. Al enseñársela a su madre, ésta se había mostrado reacia a darle explicaciones.

Aro Cullen y su madre se habían conocido en la Universidad de Oxford, e inmediatamente se habían enamorado. Enseguida, comprendiendo que las familias de ambos se opondrían, se habían casado en secreto. Tenían la intención de acabar la carrera y, solo después, contárselo cada uno a la suya. Sin embargo el embarazo de ella había echado a perder esos planes. Aro había vuelto entonces a Italia para dar la noticia a los suyos en persona, pero de camino al aeropuerto había sufrido un accidente que había acabado con su vida. Dos meses más tarde, mientras los padres de él seguían ignorantes de todos esos sucesos, Renée, la madre de Bella, había contraído matrimonio con su primer novio, Charlie Swan. Ambos habían hecho creer a todo el mundo que el bebé era de los dos.

Bella recordó angustiada la tarde en que su madre se lo contó todo. Sus rasgos faciales no tenían parecido alguno con los de Charlie Swan , excepto por el color de la tez y el cabello. Ella jamás habría sospechado la verdad, de no haber sido por la foto.

Al preguntarle a su madre por qué no había tratado de ponerse en contacto con los Cullen, Renée, sencillamente, había hecho un gesto de impotencia. No sabía nada de ellos, excepto que vivían en Vernici, en la Toscana. Era a ellos a quienes se les había avisado de la muerte de su hijo, no a ella. Renée se había enterado de todo al día siguiente, por los periódicos.

— Fueron momentos terribles — reconoció Renée —, no sabía qué hacer. De no haber sido por tu padre...

— Pero él no es mi padre, ¿verdad? — preguntó Bella.

— Lo es, en todos los sentidos. Él te ha dado su nombre... nos ha proporcionado a las dos una casa y una buena vida. Es un buen hombre, el mejor — afirmó emocionada—. Yo lo quiero.

— Pero no del mismo modo en que querías a Aro, ¿verdad?

— Jamás se ama de igual modo a dos personas distintas — sonrió su madre sacudiendo la cabeza—. Lo que hubo entre Aro y yo fue maravilloso, pero... ¿quién sabe cuánto habría durado? Sé que es mucho pedir, pero... ¿te importaría guardar el secreto? Charlie siempre te ha considerado hija suya, se ofendería terriblemente si supiera que sabes la verdad.

Bella, que quería mucho a su padrastro, aceptó guardar el secreto. Sin embargo eso no significaba que se olvidara del asunto. Durante años, reflexionó sobre la posibilidad de viajar a Italia y buscar sus orígenes pero, hasta ese momento, había sido solo una idea. Tenía tres semanas antes de comenzar a trabajar en un nuevo empleo que, esperaba, lograra satisfacerla más de lo que la satisfacía el último trabajo que había desarrollado. Una vez ocupara su nuevo puesto, apenas le quedaría tiempo.

Bella miró el reloj. Eran casi las seis. Llevaba más de media hora sentada allí, reflexionando, y aún no había logrado averiguar si los Cullen a los que acababa de conocer eran o no parientes de su padre. Lo más fácil era preguntarlo pero, obviamente, se sentía reacia a hacerlo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Eran sus maletas. La cena, le informó Alistair, se serviría a las nueve y media. El señor requería su presencia, no obstante, a las nueve, en la terraza, donde se servirían refrescos.

Bella agradeció sus servicios al mayordomo, que no parecía demasiado contento con su presencia. Como sirviente en la casa, era fácil adivinar que prefería ponerse del lado de Alice, posiblemente, el resto de los empleados adoptara la misma actitud.

Bella comenzó a sentirse cansada. Fuera el efecto del shock, del que había hablado Edward, o sencillamente la fatiga, después de horas conduciendo, lo cierto es que se tumbó en la cama con la intención de reponerse, pero no de dormir. No quería bostezar en medio de la cena.

Edward había dicho que Alice era su hermana menor. ¿Y el resto de hermanas?, se preguntó. Si él era lo que los italianos llamaban padrone, entonces el cabeza de familia debía haber muerto, aunque quizá la madre siguiera viva. Y si aquella familia era pariente de su padre biológico, entonces Edward y ella eran primos. La idea resultaba de lo más desagradable.

Al despertar, la luz del día era ya tenue. Por suerte le quedaba media hora, antes de reunirse con la familia en la terraza. Si el sueño había reparado sus energías, más aún lo hizo la ducha. El encuentro, no obstante, no sería fácil.

Bella sacó de la maleta un vestido azul, corto, por la rodilla, y unas sandalias. Un toque de rímel en las pestañas, lápiz de labios, y estaría lista. No había tenido tiempo de hacerse un moño, de modo que llevaría el pelo suelto, cayendo en suaves ondas a los lados de la cara.

Había oscurecido ya cuando llegó a la terraza, las lámparas estaban encendidas. Había cinco personas reunidas allí: tres mujeres y dos hombres, y todos tenían un cierto parecido. Edward salió a su encuentro. Bella vaciló en el umbral de la puerta. Él la miró tenso, admirado, de arriba abajo. Aquel hombre podía ser su primo, se dijo. Primo hermano incluso, quizá.

Alice, ignorante de su posible parentesco, la miró con abierta hostilidad. Su hermana, Rosalie, debía tener unos veintisiete o veintiocho años, y estaba casada con un hombre algo mayor llamado Emmett MaCarty. La respuesta de ambos al presentársela Edward fue cortés, pero fría. Evidentemente consideraban su presencia como una intromisión.

Fue la señora de la casa, la madre de Edward, aún joven, quien le dio una calurosa bienvenida:

— Mi hijo me ha dicho que eres medio italiana, y creo que nunca conociste a tu padre, ¿no?

— No, murió antes de que naciera yo — sacudió la cabeza Bella, sentándose en un cómodo diván, con un gin tonic en la mano.

— ¡Qué desgracia! — Suspiró la signora Cullen, con simpatía—. ¿Tienes más hermanos? — Bella sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Qué mala suerte para un hombre, morir sin dejar descendencia masculina que continúe su apellido! Si eso le ocurriera a Edward, nuestro linaje, desaparecería. ¿Pero crees que él se da cuenta de su responsabilidad?

— Yo no estoy a punto de morir, madre — declaró Edward con calma.

— ¿Y quién puede saberlo? — Contestó la señora—. Debes casarte, cuanto antes.

Tienes un deber que cumplir. ¿Y qué mejor esposa, que Tanya Denali ?

Edward se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero Bella notó que lo molestaba discutir ese asunto en presencia de una extraña. También para ella la conversación resultaba incómoda. Por lo que había intuido acerca de Edward, no era un hombre dispuesto a dejar que otros tomaran las decisiones por él. Se casaría cuando y con quien quisiera y, probablemente, preferiría no tener que limitarse a una sola mujer.

— ¿Cuál era el apellido de tu padre? — preguntó Rosalie.

— Casanova — soltó Bella muerta de pánico, sin pensarlo dos veces, recordando ese apellido por casualidad—. Alexander Casanova.

Nada más terminar de decirlo, Bella se arrepintió. Sin embargo era demasiado tarde.

— Casanova — repitió —. ¿Y de qué parte de Italia era?

— De Nápoles — contestó Bella pensando que, una vez dicha la primera mentira, no tenía más remedio que seguir.

— Entonces, ¿te queda familia en Italia?

— No lo sé — contestó Bella, optando esa vez por decir la verdad—. Para eso he venido a Italia, para averiguarlo.

— ¿Es que tu madre no siguió en contacto con ellos después de morir tu padre? — preguntó Rosalie enarcando las cejas.

— Mi madre jamás conoció a la familia de él — contestó Bella con más serenidad de la que sentía—. Ellos nunca tuvieron noticia del matrimonio.

— Creo que ya es suficiente, dejemos el tema — intervino Edward, antes de que su hermana pudiera continuar.

Rosalie pareció molesta por la orden, pero calló. Bella dudó, sin embargo, de que su curiosidad hubiera quedado saciada. Miró a Alice y sonrió, pero a cambio solo recibió un gesto de frialdad. Era evidente que ninguna de ellas tenía intención de simpatizar con ella. Estaba acorralada.

La cena resultó ser un banquete, con cuatro platos distintos a degustar. Bella probó los cuatro vinos que se sirvieron. Le encantaban los tintos, pero no siempre le sentaban bien. Y lo último que necesitaba era tener resaca por la mañana.

Edward insistió en que todos hablaran en inglés, y eso le hizo a Bella sentirse aún más como una intrusa. Emmett, por lo que pudo averiguar, era quien se ocupaba de las tierras. Rosalie, su mujer, vivía una vida placentera, sin trabajar. La hermana mayor de Edward volvió a dirigirle unas cuantas preguntas, y pareció muy sorprendida al enterarse de que Bella era contable.

— ¡Qué trabajo tan poco femenino! — Exclamó Rosalie—. ¿No te parece, Edward?

— No, resulta admirable — contestó mirándola con un brillo en los ojos, haciéndola estremecer por lo encantador de su sonrisa—. Sobre todo, siendo una mujer tan joven.

— Tengo veinticinco años — intervino Bella—. No soy mucho más joven que tú, supongo.

— No, ocho años de diferencia no son un obstáculo, estoy de acuerdo — contestó

Edward sonriendo de nuevo, con un inconfundible brillo en la mirada.

Obstáculo, ¿para qué? Bella no necesitó preguntarlo, ni tampoco ninguno de los presentes. No era preciso que Edward le dijera que su interés por ella era puramente sexual. No podía tratarse de otra cosa. La mirada fría de Bella pareció, no obstante, aumentar su interés. Los ojos de Edward ardieron. Su resistencia, según parecía, lo atraía. Bella lamentó entonces más que nunca la situación en que se hallaba. Para averiguar la verdad, en primer lugar, no solo tendría que confesar que había mentido sin razón aparente, sino que además pondría a Edward en una situación violenta, ya que caería en la cuenta de que había estado haciendo proposiciones deshonestas y disimuladas a una pariente.

— ¿Y, a qué se dedica tu padrastro para ganarse la vida? — preguntó Rosalie, reclamando una vez más la atención de todos para sí.

— Está en el ramo textil.

— ¿Trabaja por su cuenta?

— Sí, tiene su propio negocio — confirmó Bella.

Rosalie pareció satisfecha con la respuesta, pero Bella intuyó que su curiosidad era insaciable. No obstante, por mucho que preguntara, jamás sospecharía la verdad.

Por fin llegó la medianoche, pero ni aun así la velada parecía llegar a su fin. Bella apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

— Espero no ser descortés si me voy a la cama. Esta mañana, a las siete, estaba ya en la carretera, y tampoco dormí demasiado bien la noche anterior — se disculpó.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclamó la señora Cullen—. Mientras estés aquí, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. ¿Deseas que te sirvan el desayuno en tu habitación?

— En absoluto — aseguró Bella—. Como anfitriona, su hospitalidad es incomparable, signora.

— Condesa — la corrigió Rosalie ásperamente.

— Puedes llamarme Esme — intervino la madre amablemente.

— Gracias — respondió Bella inclinando la cabeza y dando las buenas noches a todos, en general.

Bella evitó mirar de nuevo a Edward. Si su madre era condesa y su padre había muerto, el título, evidentemente, lo había heredado él. Ante esa conclusión, la idea de que su verdadero padre fuera pariente de ellos resultaba aún más difícil de creer. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo el hijo de un conde en una universidad extranjera?

Por otro lado, resultaba de lo más improbable que hubiera dos familias apellidadas Cullen en el mismo diminuto pueblo italiano, y que no estuvieran emparentadas. Bella le daba vueltas y más vueltas a la idea. La única solución era contar toda la verdad, cosa que hubiera debido hacer horas antes. Ocultar el verdadero apellido de su padre fallecido había sido una estupidez. Al día siguiente, se prometió, lo aclararía. Al fin y al cabo, no pretendía sacar nada con ello: simplemente quería saber quién había sido su padre.

* * *

**PARA TODAS LAS BETAS**

**REPORTERAS**

**TRADUCTORAS**

**DISEÑADORAS **

**Y CDC DE FFAD**

**Y EN ESPECIAL PARA SHARON JAZMIN SANCHEZ**


End file.
